Абердин: хроника
1990-е Glasgow Rangers - Aberdeen FC - 25/04/1999 This fixture is fast becoming a very high risk game. This match saw Aberdeen allocated 1200 tickets for this live televised match. Minutes before kick off an Aberdeen fan ran all the way from the Broomloan Stand behind the goal to the centre circle and assaulted a well know entertainer who Rangers had brought in to provide pre match entertainment and generate an atmosphere among the 50,000 home fans (see picture on left). After the game the police tried to keep the visiting Aberdeen fans in their section so they could clear the area outside their end of Rangers fans so they could escort the Aberdeen fans back to their buses without confrontation but the police made a mess of the operation and instead ended up holding the Aberdeen fans in the area outside their end which resulted in the two sets of rival fans trying to get at each, this was only averted by mounted police being on hand to restore order. // local press http://img327.imageshack.us/img327/933/asczx7.jpg 2000-е Aberdeen - Glasgow Rangers - 02/04/2000 This game at the stadium (pittodrie) had no real incidents, but after the game, at about 6 o'clock at night we were walking to go to some clubs when one of our top boys received a phone message saying Rangers ICF and some Chelsea Headhunters was at Guild Street beside the train station, we gatherde as many ASC as we could (about 100) and set off towards them. When we got around the corner we saw about 150 of them. We started singing one of our chants: We're red, your dead, we're bouncing on your head, we're Aberdeen. and running at them, as soon as we started fighting police arrived and escorted most of our lads into some nearby clubs and locked the doors. There was about 20 of us ASC outside and the coppers were trying to escort us with the Rangers and Chelsea to the station. We managed to get out of the police escort and sneaked up to where the rest of our lads were. The police let them out and one of my mates was telling me 3 rangers lads had gotten dragged into the club in all the confusion and got beat up real bad one was in hospital with broken ribs. // Soccer Fans - Aberdeen view Aberdeen - Glasgow Rangers - 28/07/2001 Trouble flared following the Aberdeen v Rangers match on Saturday as more than 100 rival fans gathered at the beach. Police quickly called for back-up and about 40 officers supported by the dog unit managed to control and disperse the crowd quickly. Several arrests were made and officers said inquiries were continuing to identify those involved in the disturbance. Officers said the so-called "casual" supporters of both clubs were involved. They said the trouble-makers, who were not dressed in football regalia, were involved in a few scuffles and began throwing coins and other missiles, although no one was injured. // national newspaper Aberdeen met early doors (40 boys out at 10.30) This grew steadily during the day to about 160-180 maximum. Another smaller mob (around 20) are drinking round the corner. (This is probably the biggest mob Aberdeen have had out for 5 years) OB all over the place, filming everyone. Some of our lads were in touch with the huns and were told they werent coming into Aberdeen til after the game kicked off (to avoid OB) Our mob left the bar at 2.30 approx and began walking towards the Green where the majority of the huns scarfers congregate. place is heavily policed but some lads manage to steam through the OB and there are brief scuffles with the huns throwing bottles and retreating into a bar. A few ASC are arrested (later charged with breach of the peace) Aberdeen are then split up and escorted to the ground. Most ASC leave the game when the huns score their second goal and everyone meets up at the broadhill bar. the bar is busy as fuck and loads of lads are outside drinking pints. theres about 150 lads and maybe 50-60 others who are just up for having a pop at the huns. Some other asc are drinking up town. Wait around for a while til most OB have cleared off. Start walking over cricket pitches to beach where huns are drinking. About 160+ now. mainly boys but about 20 hangers on. lads at the front start running to get to ICF before OB arrive. Come up onto beach front and there they are (about 40) OB are coming in from all directions. Kicks off a bit but OB are well on top. OB escort ASC away from beach and escort rangers to train. About a dozen asc are arrested. About 10 aberdeen hang around beach and later waste 7 or 8 rangers fans.(Aberdeen never target scarfers unless they are rangers, who in my opinion are gamer than their mob) A train to Glasgow is held back for the huns who are involved in minor clashes with a handful of asc at the station // Aberdeen-lad view Aberdeen - Glasgow Rangers - 01/05/05 Aberdeen have condemned those guilty of throwing missiles during Sunday's defeat by Rangers at Pittodrie - claiming they were "hurting" themselves and the club. Grampian Police have confirmed that two people were arrested at the Bank of Scotland Premier League game and that enquiries into these incidents are continuing. Rangers star Fernando Ricksen said he was hit by a coin as the bad blood between the clubs again reared its head and pleaded for supporters to stop this kind of hooliganism. // SPORTINGlife